<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Be Each Others Pillar by Feyatsirk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446517">We'll Be Each Others Pillar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk'>Feyatsirk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aron finally uses the bath bomb, Arons not used to being taken care of, Gen, He's stressed and Minki wants to take care of him, M/M, a bit angsty at the end but its okay, all the feels, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aron's had a shit day and Minki decides to take care of him. He's not used to it and it causes a bit of a crying fest. All's well though with Minki cuddling him; the two becoming closer and promising to support the other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Be Each Others Pillar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic of the year~ and it's short as hell, I dont really even know where it came from. I'm sorry for not updating the jbaekmin yet, I've had literally no time and I've discovered I've got dyscalculia while I'm majoring in environmental geology (requires 3 years of math up to Calc II...ha...) so that's stressing me out. I worked on this for the last two weeks before bed most nights so I did fix it up and hopefully it's good enough. Not that I care really cause it's 2020 and this year I'm just not giving a shit. WOO. lol</p><p>Title inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i39fan8ow-o">Carry You</a> by Ruelle Ft. Fleurie while listening to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aron stares at Minki kneeling on the bathroom floor cleaning his bathtub after he got home from a long day of recording. He was off his game today and couldn’t get things right and his knee injury was acting up. He didn’t have the patience to deal with Minki right now.</p><p>“What are you doing, Minki?” He pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation when he jumps slightly and looks back at him.</p><p>“Well, I called you earlier and you seemed annoyed. I know you don’t like the lower body bathing, but I think you should try it. It might surprise you.” Aron gave a heavy sigh and Minki took that as a continue so he finished cleaning the tub before rinsing and filling it with warm water. Dropping the bath bomb he gifted to Aron during Christmas in and Aron stepped closer to watch the thing spin and move along the surface of the water. There was a lot of bubbles forming in its wake as well as the faint color. Minki turned to him then and smiled making Aron step back a bit.</p><p>“What?” Minki rolled his eyes and started tugging Aron’s sweater off, Aron a bit too dumbfounded to really stop him from doing it. Shivering and hugging his arms as the slight chill in the air hits his skin; Minki working his jeans off as well and pushing them down which Aron steps out of. He does manage to snap out of it when Minki hooks his thumbs into his underwear waistband. Mumbling he can manage that part himself; Minki nods and turns around facing the door and telling Aron to get in the water after he gets fully undressed. So, he does; hissing at the water temperature just a bit but sitting down and finding the scent from the bath bomb relaxing as Minki turns and grins at him. Disappearing for a moment before returning and asking him to lean forward. Aron gives him a weird look but does and is surprised to see Minki brought his bath pillow with him. He pats the cushion and Aron leans back resting his head against it. He has to admit, it is relaxing. The warm water on his knee is helping wonders and his body just feels like jello almost. Minki tells him he’ll comeback later once he’s soaked a bit and wash his hair if he’d like. Aron goes to protest and Minki holds up his hand.</p><p>“You’ve had a shit day, hyung. Let me take care of you, you’re always taking care of us.” That shuts him up and he gives a tiny nod. He’s not used to being taken care of. He’s the oldest. Even back home he still tries to take care of his sisters despite the fact that they’re older now. This is odd to him. Still, he watches Minki leave the bathroom, taking Aron’s clothes with him and shutting the door a bit; Aron sighs and rests his head back. Sinking a bit further into the water but keeping his head on the cushion. This was nice. He goes under the water a few times and just stays under a bit before surfacing. Minki comes in after a while and settles down beside the tub; his cheek resting on his arm as he rests on the edge of the tub.</p><p>“You seem relaxed, hyung.” Aron glances at him by peeking his eye open and scoffs.</p><p>“I’m not admitting anything.” Minki laughs and sits up a bit mumbling ‘of course not, hyung.’ Aron grins at him and Minki tells him to lean forward so he can wash his hair now, he listens and pouts as the warmth leaves his back. Minki covers his eyes with his hand as he re-wets his hair. Massaging his head as he cleans up. Asking if Aron wants to talk about his day at all.</p><p>“Not really. Couldn’t get the song right, that’s all.” Minki hums and rinses his hair out. Doing it again after the conditioner before Aron jumps slightly as the washcloth against his back.</p><p>“You said wash my hair.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you can wash waist down. I’m just doing this.” Aron relaxes slightly and then fully as Minki continues. It’s soothing and he feels like he’s five again and has no responsibilities. Minki frowns a bit and looks at him.</p><p>“You okay?” He nods and Minki nods once before finishing up on washing his arms and chest before handing him the rag.</p><p>“Finish up and then drain the tub. I’ll be right back.” He leaves and Aron waits till the door’s shut before standing on wobbly legs. Cleaning up and resting against the shower wall to get some weight off his knee despite it feeling a bit better. Glancing around, he notices there’s no towels and groans calling for Minki and covering himself best he can. He hears Minki curse and his dresser close before the door is opening. Minki carrying a fluffy towel and wrapping it around him.</p><p>“Sorry, I thought you’d appreciate using my fluffy ones.” Aron is instantly warmed again and gives a small nod as Minki helps him out. He doesn’t really need it but accepts it. Once done, Minki disappears and comes back with his pajamas and sets them on the counter.</p><p>“Dry off and come sit on the bed.” Aron mumbles that he’s so bossy and earns a face directed at him and he laughs. His stress has dropped significantly; He dries off with the fluffy towel he was given before dressing in probably the comfiest clothes Minki could find in his wardrobe before heading out to the bed. Climbing in, Minki settles behind him and dries his hair which he wasn’t expecting. Minki panicking slightly when he hears a small sob come from Aron.</p><p>“Hyung? What’s wrong?” He sets down the towel and hugs him, frowning a bit as he cries more. He shakes his head against Minki’s shirt and Minki sighs, glad his hair is mostly dry as he lays Aron down and rushes to make sure everything is off and locked before coming back and wiggling his jeans off to grab a pair of sweats from Aron’s dresser to climb in beside him. Aron’s crying having calmed a bit but once beside him, Minki pulls him close and holds him. Rubbing his back as he smiles softly.</p><p>“You can just cry, hyung. I know you’re always acting like nothing bothers you and you like being strong for us, but we can be strong for you instead.” It causes another wave of tears and they stay like that till Aron begins to fall asleep. Minki wiping his eyes carefully, not wanting to cause more puffiness in the morning and kisses his forehead.</p><p>“Good night, Hyung.” Aron clings to Minki’s shirt and Minki strokes his hair as he sleeps; Falling asleep beside him eventually. In the morning, Aron untangles himself from Minki and rubs his face with a groan. He doesn’t know what came over him last night. The bad day mixed with the weird emotion of being taken care of. He glances at Minki sleeping still and shakes his head. He gets up and makes breakfast for the both of them as though nothing happened and when Minki comes out for breakfast, he doesn’t mention it but gives Aron a soft look and rubs his back in thanks as he took his plate. They don’t talk about it but Minki teases him about the bath on occasion and the two seem even closer than they had been simply because Aron let his guard down. He doesn’t mind it as much as he thought he would when Minki checks up on him or rubs his back like he has done to him in the past. Even welcomes it. He returns the favor to Minki as well. The two of them becoming a small pillar for the other. Aron holds Minki’s hand on occasion during days he needs a little extra support and Minki smiles at him and tells him it’ll be okay. Aron believes him every time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! </p><p>Contact:<br/><a href="http://twitter.com/feyatsirk">Twitter</a><br/><a href="http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk">Curious cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>